Blog użytkownika:JedzaJoaska/Brama snu: Prolog i Przedmowa
Słowem wstępu: Brama snu to powstający na zamówienie fun fic Harrego Pottera mający swe źródło w zdaniu "Chcę, żeby Snape przeżył i jednak w końcu wszystko mu się ułożyło". Zatem, zgodnie z prośbą zamawiającej, mistrz eliksirów pozostanie członkiem świata żywych, jednak czy ją to zadowoli, nie wiem. W opowiadaniu będzie sporo krwi, zginie też parę osób, w tym te budzące sympatię. Akcja toczy się po zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny, nie zmienia fabuły Rowlowing, ale ją bezkonfliktowo kontynuuje. Tych, którzy mają nadzieję na powrót do Hogwartu i spotkanie ze starymi znajomymi rozczaruję. W szkole będziemy raz, góra dwa i to niezbyt długo, a ze starych znajomych... Cóż, będą, ale raczej nie ci, których możnaby oczekiwać. Miłego czytania. Rozdziały będą dodawane później, prolog uproszono by był już przed świętami, więc jest Prolog: Strzelanina w rezydencji Malfoyów. Lucjusz zmrużył oczy, odmawiając oglądania, tego, co się działo wokół. Nie chciał patrzeć jak szlamy i mugole depczą kunsztowne dywany jego posiadłości, jedzą frykasy i popijają drogim winem, które całe dziesięciolecia leżakowało w piwnicach. Niestety musiał to akceptować, sam ich zaprosił. Wielka Wojna i liczne, katastrofalne decyzje, z których zostanie śmierciożercą była najgorszą, doprowadziły go do tego punktu. Polizywał się tym, którymi gardził. Zresztą nie chodziło tu tylko o pogardę. Przeklinając własną głupotę, pychę i durną dumę, przez które wpadł w szpony Voldemorta, wychylił kieliszek przedniego bordo. Spojrzał na wiszący nad ogromnym kominkiem portret ojca - dumnego, siwowłosego mężczyzny o urodzie lisa polarnego. Nie byli sobie bliscy, właściwie to niezbyt lubił człowieka z obrazu, a jednak robił wszystko, aby go zadowolić. Chociaż nigdy nie został za to nagrodzony chociażby uśmiechem czy dobrym słowem, stawał na rzęstach, aby być godnym swego nazwiska. W efekcie popełnił największy błąd swojego życia, wstępując do armii narcystycznego szaleńca o przerośniętym ego. Potężnego, przerażającego i niezwykle inteligentnego, ale szaleńca. Niestety zbyt późno zorientował się, że nie jest na tyle okrutny i obłąkany, aby przynależeć do jego sług. Że mimo wszystko, nie jest mordercą. Nie mógł się wycofać. Przeżył tylko dzięki swej rodzinie, żonie i synowi. Właściwie to dziwił się, że w ogóle potrafią na niego patrzeć, po tym wszystkim. Spojrzał na nich. Narcyza lawirowała między gośćmi, prowadząc uprzejme rozmowy, zabawiając znudzonych, pojąc winem niezadowolonych. Prawdziwa dama – zawsze uprzejma i potrafiąca znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, nawet wtedy, gdy otaczali ją ludzie, których uważała za motłoch. Prawdziwy skarb. Inteligentna, piękna, troskliwa i czuła. Nie zasługiwał na nią… Ani na syna. Przeniósł wzrok na bladego młodzieńca stojącego w kącie sali, z wyraźnym znużeniem przyglądającego się biesiadnikom. Wojna źle się na nim odbiła. Nieustannie sprawiał wrażenie zalęknionego i zmęczonego. Widział tyle potworności, musiał posunąć się do tylu nikczemności i to czemu? Bo jego ojciec był słabeuszem i tchórzem, głupcem, który oddał pokłon wariatowi. Mało tego, ów ojciec przyklaskiwał tym podłym uczynkom. Lucjusz skrzywił się, przypominając sobie, jak namawiał Draco, aby ten wydał Pottera. Robił to w prawdzie z lęku o jego życie, ale mimo tego… Draco nie był mordercą ani okrutnikiem i w przeciwieństwie do niego, wcześnie zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Gdyby zdradził Voldemortowi tożsamość chłopaka, przyczyniłby się bezpośrednio do jego śmierci i nigdy sobie nie wybaczył. Tak jak on. Pan Malfoy nigdy nie zapomniał swojego jedynego morderstwa, którego obraz wracał do niego nocami, paląc duszę. Egoizm, duma i wrażliwe sumienie to niezbyt dobra mieszanka. „Nie byłem dla niego wiele lepszy niż mój ojciec dla mnie, a kochany chłopiec tyle poświęcił, aby mnie ocalić. Robił to wszystko, abym nie został zabity. Kochany Draco”. Tak, chłopak i żona go uratowali i to nie tylko od śmierci. Dzięki nim zachował wolność, swój majątek oraz status. Potter mając w pamięci to, że mu pomogli, szepną za nim słowo, a ponieważ nie brali udziału w Wielkiej Bitwie, po raz kolejny uszło mu na sucho, chociaż stracił pracę w ministerstwie. Niestety wszystko miało swoją cenę. Cień tego, który wspierał Czarnego Pana, ciągnął się za nim wszędzie, odstraszając dawnych przyjaciół i sojuszników. Z dnia na dzień został sam, a rodzina wraz z nim. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby znów cierpieli z jego powodu i to w taki sposób. Szczególnie Draco – młody, dopiero wkraczający w dorosłe życie powinien spędzać czas wśród rówieśników, znaleźć jakąś przyzwoitą dziewczynę, żyć, a nie oglądać świat zza niewidzialnego muru niechęci. Dlatego też postanowił pokazać wszystkim, że nie ma nic wspólnego z ideologią Voldemorta. Niestety to wymagało ogromnego wyrzeczenia. Wyciągnięcia dłoni ku szlamom i co gorsza, mugolom. Tak, mugole… Ostatnio sporo z nich wtargnęło do świata czarodziei, odnosił wręcz wrażenie niewielkiej inwazji. Otóż okazało się, że niemagiczni nie są tacy głupi na jakich wyglądają. Sporo z nich od dawna zadawało sobie sprawę z istnienia magii, ale rozsądnie zachowywało milczenie. Dopiero podczas Wielkiej Wojny to odkryto. Zabawne, ale świadomy mugol z tą ich robiącą huk bronią albo zwykłą siekierą w rękach, mógł skutecznie wyeliminować paru śmierciożerców, którzy upatrzyli sobie jego albo jego rodzinę. Czasem nawet uratować czarodzieja przed zwolennikiem Czarnego Pana. Podobne dokonania zdemaskowały tych wiedzących, a przynajmniej ich część, jak przypuszczał niewielką. Użycie wobec nich amnezjatorów było niemożliwym, zbyt dużo trzeba byłoby im wymazać. Modyfikacja pamięci znów niosła ze sobą wielkie ryzyko. Dlatego też ministerstwo wpadło na „genialny” plan włączenia ich do czarodziejskiego świata, przynajmniej w części. Dzisiejsze wytworne, zakrapiane przyjęcie dla partnerów biznesowych i ich rodzin było niejako efektem tej decyzji. Otóż, kiedy czarodzieje obserwowali mugoli z daleka, mogli traktować ich wynalazki jak głupie substytuty magii, jednak przy bliższym poznaniu część zmieniła zdanie. Szczególnie doceniono telefony zarówno przenośne jak i stacjonarne. Łatwiej było do kogoś zadzwonić niż wysyłać mu sowę, lub rozmawiać za pomocą kominka. Zresztą kominkowa rozmowa niosła ze sobą dużo niedogodności – nie każdy miał ochotę gościć czyjąś głowę w swoim domu, tylko po to, aby zamienić parę zdań. Komputery też miały wielu fanów, a im intensywniej badano mugolskie dokonania, tym więcej dziedzin zdobywało uznanie. Szczególnie medycyna, psychologia i kryminologia. Niestety, jeżeli chodzi o technikę, ta sprawiała sporo trudności – w zbyt silnym polu magicznym elektroniczne urządzenia nie funkcjonowały właściwie. Trzeba było je nieco umagicznić, aby znieść ten efekt. Tym się właśnie zajmował. Otworzył przedsiębiorstwo, obecnie przynoszące niezłe zyski, uzdatniające mugolską elektronikę do potrzeb czarodziei. Otworzył wspólnie z mugolką. Z niechęcią przeniósł na nią wzrok. Raczej niska, krępa dziewczyna w okolicach dwudziestki rozmawiała z goblinem Brokiem i nikim innym jak Arturem Weasley’em, którego zwabiła tu spora ilość mugoli oraz możliwość porozmawiania o ich technicznych zabawkach, które uwielbiał, aczkolwiek niezbyt pojmował – przynajmniej nie te bardziej skomplikowane. Swoją obecność usprawiedliwiał pracą dla ministerstwa, w końcu ktoś z jego działu musiał zaakceptować magiczne zmiany w mugolskich urządzeniach, ale prawdziwa przyczyną były te rozmówki. No i chęć przyłapania go na czymś nielegalnym. Naprawdę nie znosił tego mężczyzny. Już wolał swoją partnerkę biznesową, chociaż była niemagiczna. Panna Raven Nigtmaremaker. Do bólu pospolita o księżycowej twarzy, piegowatej cerze, wiecznie podkrążonych oczach i jasnych, mysich, bardziej szarych niż blond włosach w żaden sposób nie odzwierciedlała poglądów niektórych czystokrwistch o mugolach. Miała umysł ostrzejszy niż brzytwa, cięty dowcip i zawsze wiedziała jak się zachować, chociaż nie należała do osób szczególnie taktownych. Nie raz mówiła prawdę prosto w oczy, ucierała temu i owemu nosa, ale robiła to w taki sposób, aby druga strona nie mogła wzięć odwetu. Co nieco dziwne, często jej „ofiary” nawet nie czuły się urażone. Podobno podczas wojny zabiła kilku śmierciożerców. Przyznawał to z niechęcią, ale mimo swojej magii, nie chciałby mieć w niej wroga. Przeniósł wzrok na rozmawiającego z nią goblina, który wydawał się nad wyraz swobodny i zadowolony. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale Nightmaremaker z zadziwiającą łatwością zdobywała sympatię tej rasy. Wydawała się bardziej lubić towarzystwo goblinów niż ludzi. Trochę go to niepokoiło. Podobnie jak jej imię i stały element stroju w postaci biżuterii z motywem kruka, które budziły w nim niemiłe wspomnienia. Nie znosił kruków. Raven skończyła rozmawiać, wymieniła się wizytówkami z goblinem i ruszyła w jego kierunku. Zwykle miała wyraz twarzy zaspanego kota, jednak obecnie burzyły go lekko zmarszczone brwi. Coś jej się nie podobało. - Odstaw ten kieliszek i zacznij zabawiać naszych kontrahentów – mruknęła. – Ja i Narcyza nie załatwimy wszystkiego, a stojąc w kącie z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, wychodzisz na większego dupka niż jesteś. Poza tym, jeszcze jeden kieliszek wina i zaczniesz mówić wszystkim, co o nich myślisz. Ja jestem świadoma twojego zdania o sobie, ale wielu innych tutaj, bogatych i wpływowych nie. Tak więc zaciskamy zęby, przywołujemy na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech, sztuczny, ale identyczny z naturalnym i w drogę. Nie jesteś tu dla zabawy, tylko po to, żeby się wybielić i zarobić. Właśnie to w Raven irytowało go najbardziej. To, że doskonale go znała, wiedziała, co o niej myśli, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała. Traktowała go normalnie, bez sztucznej uprzejmości czy szczególnej urazy, a fakt, że nie znosił jej i innych mugoli, tylko ją bawił. Przynajmniej nie okazywała pogardy. Potrzebował jej o wiele bardziej niż ona jego, ale nie dawała mu tego odczuć, chociaż mogła. Na jej miejscu nie odpuściłby. Upokarzałby ją na każdym kroku i jeszcze miał z tego sporo satysfakcji. Był słabym człowiekiem i coraz bardziej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Kusiło go, żeby odciąć się ostro, lecz zrezygnował. Zawsze przegrywał z nią w potyczkach słownych, zresztą miała rację. Ostatnim, czego potrzebował to spicie się na oczach tych wszystkich szlam i mugoli. Z westchnieniem tłumionej irytacji odstawił kieliszek na stół. - A tak w ogóle, to widziałeś gdzieś Tima? – zapytała, gdy już miał ruszyć zagadać mugola od sieci komórkowych, który z nędznym skutkiem usiłował zrobić wrażenie na wyjątkowo wysokiej czarownicy. Parę osób zagaiło, że chciałoby poznać kogoś z rodziny Nightmaremaker, więc przyprowadziła na przyjęcie cioteczną babkę i dziesięcioletniego siostrzeńca. Normalnie nie przejmowałby się tym, że przepadł jakiś mugolski chłopiec, ale miał już okazję rozmawiać z jej trzynastoletnią kuzynką. Wystarczyło, że spytał dziewczynę, czemu czyta „Dzieje Vlada Palownika”. Wygłoszona całkiem szczerze odpowiedź „bo nie chciano mi sprzedać „Krwawej sztuki tortur na przestrzeni dziejów”” dała mu do myślenia. Rozejrzał się wokół, szukając wśród tłumu gości ciemnowłosego dzieciaka w szarym garniturze, jednak nigdzie go nie widział. Głęboko wierząc w złośliwość losu, zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie chłopak mógłby narobić największych szkód. Obstawiał, że właśnie tam jest. - Uprzedziłam, że jeżeli coś zbroi, to przez miesiąc będzie chodził do szkoły w różowych koszulkach w gwiazdki, serduszka, misie i takie tam – mruknęła, jakby czytała mu w myślach. – Chyba ma tego świadomość. - Mam nadzieję. Koszty ewentualnych napraw ponosisz ty, a pamiętaj, że mam tu same BARDZO drogie rzeczy. Resztę wieczoru lawirował pomiędzy gośćmi, grając miłego i podlizując się wszystkim. Nienawidził tego, ale nikt nie mógł mu odmówić zdolności aktorskich. Przez tyle lat wiernie służył Voldemortowi, udając, iż służba sprawia mu zaszczyt, chociaż wewnętrznie czuł do niego jedynie nienawiść i strach podszyte nutą pogardy. Szybko odkrył coś, czego jego szwagierka nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości – że Czarny Pan jest tylko pół-krwi. Ojciec mugol, wychowany wśród mugoli, szlama, a nawet gorzej. Fakt, że służył za podnóżek komuś takiemu, budził w nim mdłości, ale nie miał wyboru. Musiał być usłużnym pieskiem, jeżeli nie chciał zbędnie narażać rodziny. Severus miał łatwiej. Bez zobowiązań, bliskich mógł sobie pozwolić na zostanie szpiegiem i granie na dwa fronty. On też posiadał nie małe umiejętności aktorskie. Ciekawe, który z nich wygrałby, gdyby spotkali się na scenie. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go za ramię. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz czy raczej twarzą w łysinę z niegdysiejszym przyjacielem ojca, aczkolwiek o nieco bardziej liberalnych poglądach niż on. Niski, pulchny mężczyzna z osadzonymi na kartoflanym nosie, okrąglutkimi okularami wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. - Lucjuszu rozmawiałem z Cecylią, znaczy z ciotką Nightmartemaker. - Tak? – zapytał, zastanawiając się, cóż takiego powiedziała mu starsza pani. Jeżeli rodzina Raven była chociaż w połowie tak ekscentryczna, jak ta utrzymywała, mogło to być dosłownie wszystko. - Umówiłem się z nią. - Chyba nie rozumiem… - Ja też nie! Nie lubię mugoli i szlam, sam o tym wiesz, ale jak z nią rozmawiałem to… Nie wiem, jak ona to zrobiła. Wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale to wiedźma! Kiedy wieczór się rozpoczynał, nie przypuszczał, że w jego trakcie będzie miał tak wielką ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Czarodziej oskarżający mugolkę o bycie wiedźmą. To wręcz irracjonalne. Uspokoił rozmówcę, że to pewnie urok osobisty panny Cecylii, a nie żaden inny tak na niego podziałał, lecz ten nie wydawał się przekonany. Wciąż wyglądał, jakby miało miejsce coś, co przekracza zakres jego pojmowania. Niedługo potem znalazł Tima. Chłopiec odebrał wynajętemu przez niego skrzypkowi instrument i sam na nim grał, przy czym spisywał się o wiele lepiej niż opłacony muzyk. Otoczyła go gromadka zachwyconych słuchaczy, podziwiających zdolnego malca. Musiał przyznać, że dzieciak istotnie ma talent. Czas biegł i przyjęcie zbliżało się ku końcowi. Żadnych nieprzewidzianych trudności czy nieprzyjemnych wypadków. Wydawać by się mogło, że nie nastąpi już nic nieoczekiwanego, ale niestety właśnie w takich momentach los lubi się odwracać. Za stołem bankietowym zmaterializowała się szóstka ludzi. Czarne szaty śmierciożerców, ponure twarze, rządne krwi spojrzenia. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, chociażby krzyknąć, jedna z wrogich postaci wycelowała w Lucjusza różdżką, a druga w jego syna. Obaj jednocześnie zawyli, czując jak każdy fragment ich ciała płonie żywym ogniem. Leżał na podłodze wijąc się z bólu, nieopodal niego padła rażona zaklęciem paraliżującym Narcyza. Spętany cierpieniem nie mógł nic zrobić. Bezradnie patrzył na rozpętujące się wokół piekło rzucanych klątw, krzyków i gróźb. Nagle ból zelżał na tyle, aby mógł podnieść się na kolana i myśleć o czymś więcej niż o własnym cierpieniu. Ostrożnie rozejrzał się wokół. Zebrani w uroczystej sali bankietowej goście drżeli ze strachu. Niektórzy byli ranni, jedni milczeli, inni cicho szlochali bądź jęczeli. Atak był tak gwałtowny i nieoczekiwany, że nikt nie zdążył chociażby pomyśleć o obronie. Od upadku Voldemorta ludzie zaczęli uważać, że zagrożenie minęło. Jednak najwyraźniej rozbity legion śmierciożerców nadal działał. - Lucjuszu Malfoy, jesteś oskarżony o zdradę Czarnego Pana – zagrzmiała jedna z postaci, krępy mężczyzna o dziwnie płaskiej twarzy i malutkich oczkach. Znał go, był jednym z niższych sługusów, jednak za nic nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć jego imienia. – Nie wsparłeś go w trakcie Wielkiej Bitwy, a twoja żona i syn działali, za pewne za twoją namową, na korzyść Hrryego Pottera. Za tę zbrodnię jest jedna kara. ŚMIERĆ! Zginiecie wszyscy, a ty, który śmiałeś się nazywać jednym z jego najwierniejszych sług, będziesz patrzył, jak ginie twoja rodzina! Celujący w Draco chuderlawy młodzieniec o wilczej twarzy, uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i zaintonował: - Avada kev… - Nie!!! Powietrze przeszył okropny huk i ku jego zdumieniu, mający uśmiercić mu syna czarodziej padł na ziemię nim ukończył zaklęcie. Sekundę później huk powtórzył się dwukrotnie i kolejne dwie postaci padły. To co potem nastąpiło, stanowiło jeden, wielki chaos. Napełniony przerażeniem, a jednocześnie ulgą z powodu cudownego ocalenia Draco, nie potrafił nawet ułożyć chronologicznie wydarzeń z następnych piętnastu minut. Ktoś przewrócił stół, huk spadającego żyrandola, płonąca butelka alkoholu, płonący śmierciożerca, ciotka Nightmaremaker porywająca zabytkową szablę, obcinająca głowę wiedźmie, czyjeś krzyki. Przemoc, ból i ogień. Kiedy wszystko ustało, potoczył wokół zalęknionym wzrokiem. Stłuczone szkło, rozbite sprzęty, krew zmieszana z winem, martwi śmierciożercy. Z całego tego bałaganu wyłonił skulonego w kącie Draco, który najwyraźniej tak jak on nieco stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ślizgając się na rozlanych napojach i walającym się na podłodze jedzeniu, podbiegł do niego i uściskał. Oczy nabiegły mu łzami, gdy poczuł ciepłe ciało pod dłońmi. Jego syn żył, był cały i zdrów. Ocalał. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam… - cicho łkał, obejmując skołowanego chłopaka. Koniec końców okazało się, że nikomu nie stało się nic poważnego. Nikomu z wyjątkiem śmierciożerców. Trzech zastrzeliła Raven, jeden spłonął podpalony koktajlem Mołotowa z drogiej whisky, którego autorem był starszawy mugol, kolejnego zdekapitowała ciotka Cecylia, a ostatniego trafiło zaklęcie paraliżujące Weasleya. Pewnie przeżyłby, gdyby upadając nie uderzył głową o róg marmurowego kominka. Na dobrą sprawę, sytuację ocalili mugole. To, że zdołali odeprzeć atak szóstki śmierciożerców, podczas gdy czarodzieje stali sparaliżowani strachem, było nad wyraz zastanawiające. Bardzo szybko w posiadłości zaroiło się od aurorów. Spisywali zeznania, zabierali trupy, odsyłali do szpitala rannych, próbowali jakoś ogarnąć cały ten chaos. Niektórzy z gości byli nadal w szoku, inni, gdy zagrożenie minęło, wypłakiwali emocje, jeszcze inni zachowywali się najzupełniej normalnie. Do ostatniej grupy należały gobliny oraz rodzinka Raven. Brok i jego towarzysz rozmawiali o potencjalnym zastosowaniu broni palnej u Gringotta, rozemocjowana ciotka Cecylia opowiadała aurorom, jak zerwała ze ściany szablę i zdekapitowała próbującą ją zabić wiedźmę, a Tim… Cóż, chłopiec bez oporów porwał obcięty przez cioteczną prababkę czerep i próbował namówić aurorów, aby pozwolili mu go zatrzymać jako „trofeum wojenne”. Był bardzo zawiedziony odmową, jednak zanim zabrano go i staruszkę do domu, stwierdził, że „przynajmniej było ciekawie”. Ich zostawiono na koniec. Ich czyli jego, Draco i obejmującą Raven Narcyzę. Wdzięczna za uratowanie życia synowi, niemal zaraz po walce chwyciła mugolkę w żelazny uścisk i łkając, nieustannie dziękowała. Dziewczyna próbowała ją uspokoić, ale nawet mało delikatne „ledwie półgodziny temu byłaś pełna niechęci i pogardy dla mnie. Proszę, wróćmy do tych pięknych czasów” nie podziałało. Narcyza sprawiała wrażenie, jakby żadna siła nie była w stanie rozewrzeć jej oplecionych wokół ciała Nightmaremaker ramion. W końcu asystująca aurorom pielęgniarka podała jej jakiś eliksir uspokajający, dopiero wtedy puściła dziewczynę. Przesłuchanie odbyte w małym saloniku, z dala od okropieństw sali bankietowej, nie trwało długo. Ku zdziwieniu Lucjusza, nie przepytywano go tak dokładnie, jak Raven. Aurorzy szczególnie interesowali się tym, czemu zabrała na przyjęcie pistolet. Sprawiało to wrażenie, jakby się bali, że planowała coś nieprzyjemnego, jednak przyjęli jej wyjaśnienie, że „bycie nieuzbrojoną wśród grupy czarodziei, z których każdy ma różdżkę, byłoby głupotą”. Istotnie byłoby. Kiedy w końcu aurorzy wyszli, zostali sami w czwórkę. Był wycieńczony dzisiejszym dniem. Siedząc na bogato zdobionej sofie, w blasku kominka, obejmował w milczeniu żonę i syna. Nie miał siły ruszyć się chociażby na krok. Znajdował się w bezpiecznym, ładnym miejscu, miał rodzinę przy sobie. Tyle mu wystarczyło. Nie widział powodu, aby robić cokolwiek, chociażby odezwać się do siedzącej w wysokim fotelu Raven. Dziewczyna nie sprawiała wrażenia zmęczonej ani przestraszonej, tylko poirytowanej. Było to dość dziwne. Zwykle, nieważne co się działo wokół, zachowywała spokój. Nawet urodę miała spokojną. Spojrzenie zwykle łagodnych, jasnoszarych, jakby rozmytych oczu zupełnie nie pasował do zmarszczonych brwi i zaciśniętych szczęk. Siedziała naprzeciw niego, więc mimowolnie przyglądał się jej. Czarna marynarka z srebrnymi krukami na mankietach, koszula barwy krwi z broszką w kształcie kruka pod kołnierzem, długa do kostek czarna, plisowana spódnica przy czym plis z jednej strony był czerwony. Do tego krucze kolczyki, czarne buciki z czerwonymi kokardami oraz czarny kapelusz ozdobiony sztucznymi makami i wrotyczem. Usta pomalowane karminową szminką, oczy podkreślone kredką i tuszem, czarny lakier na paznokciach. Niezbyt urodziwa, ale w obecnym stroju przyciągająca wzrok, przypominająca porcelanową, wiktoriańską lalkę. Zdenerwowaną lalkę. Wyjęła z torebki komórkę, postukała w klawisze urządzenia i odczekała. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk oznajmiający nadejście wiadomości. Cokolwiek nie przeczytała na niewielkim ekraniku, zdenerwowało ją to jeszcze bardziej. Bez słowa wyszła, głośno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Zostawiła torebkę, ale zabrała telefon. Najwyraźniej miała z kimś do pogadania. Wróciła po dłuższym czasie wyraźnie zła i zmartwiona. - Draco, prosiłabym cię, abyś wyszedł. Chciałabym porozmawiać z twoimi rodzicami. Zaskoczony chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wymęczony dzisiejszą awanturą chłopak bezmyślnie wykonał polecenie. Po prostu wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi, po drodze żegnając się z nią. Lucjusz wymienił zaniepokojone spojrzenia z żoną. Siedząca w fotelu dziewczyna, chociaż niska, nie posiadająca mocy magicznych wydawała się nad nimi górować. Wyprostowała się, a na jej twarzy gniew ustąpił trosce. Fakt, że patrzyła tak na niego, budził w nim obawę. - O co chodzi? – zapytał. Nagle za oknem rozległo się krakanie kruka. Obrócił się i zobaczył siedzące na parapecie, ogromne ptaszysko z charakterystyczną, długą blizną pomiędzy dziobem a oczyma. Na jego widok zamarł, a lęk po raz kolejny tego dnia ścisnął mu gardło. Znał tego ptaka. - Lucjuszu, co się dzieje? – Narcyza chwyciła go za dłoń. – Pobladłeś. Nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał na Nightmaremaker. Poprawiła kapelusz i splotła dłonie na kolanach. Troska i spokój bijące od niej zupełnie nie współgrały z upiornym uczuciem, które go ogarnęło. - Wszystko jest nie tak. Miało się się to odbyć inaczej, w o wiele przyjaźniejszych okolicznościach. Niestety moi mocodawcy nalegają, aby to był dzisiejszy dzień, mimo tego, co zaszło. Dali ciała, powinni was chronić, a mimo tego... - Mocodawcy? Powinni nas chronić? – Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi. – Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem. - Zaraz wszystko stanie się jasne. Na samym początku powiem tylko tyle, że nie mam wrogich intencji. Nie jestem tu, żeby was w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić, przeciwnie. Przychodzę z pewną ofertą, która powinna was bardzo ucieszyć. Jednak, zanim powiem coś więcej, pozwólcie, że ujawnię swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Zamilkła. Teoretycznie nic się nie zmieniło, lecz zmieniło się wszystko. Do tej pory, chociaż widział ją, patrzył na jasne, mysie włosy, piegowatą twarz, okrągły, wąski nos, to nie wiedział, co widzi. Teraz nie tylko patrzył, ale też widział i wreszcie wiedział, kto siedzi naprzeciw niego. Przerażony skoczył na równe nogi. Spoglądał w oczy jedynej osoby, którą zabił. Osoby, której obraz towarzyszył mu w koszmarach. - Tansy! Tansy McCrow! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach